<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If it Pleases You (Lev's Lucky Day) by minigyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010007">If it Pleases You (Lev's Lucky Day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigyu/pseuds/minigyu'>minigyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Kuroken - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Difference, and by this i mean writing tiny crack fics, and publishing them unedited, especially at 2am, i need to stop doing this, idk about warnings they're just both students still, im bad at tagging can you tell, im so sorry, incorrect haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigyu/pseuds/minigyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev propositions Yaku and is met with varying degrees of success. Yaku regrets everything.</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If it Pleases You (Lev's Lucky Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>directly inspired by incorrect haikyuu and my deteriorating french language ability. i apologize in advance.</p><p>for izzy 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku is coming his brains out in the bathroom of a nice French café. A pleasant, but highly unexpected way of spending his Saturday afternoon. He supposes this is the universe repaying him for all the shit and idiot-juniors named Lev he normally puts up with. </p><p>As if summoned by Yaku’s thoughts alone, said-idiot grins up at him proudly, until he’s forced to acknowledge the bitter taste of Yaku’s release on his tongue. Lev abruptly sprints to the sink faster than Yaku’s ever seen him go after a receive, leaving the third-year with his pants around his ankles and his blood pressure skyrocketing again. </p><p>“LEV, I-“ Yaku cuts himself off. Yelling in close proximity to a public space would do him or any discretion in their sexual escapades no good. He takes a deep breath and opts instead to reflect on how he ended up in this mess. Lev has until Yaku has returned to complete sentience to rinse out his mouth and be back in front of Yaku, on his knees apologizing. </p><p>///</p><p>“So Kenma and I went to the new French place that opened last week and-“</p><p>“Kenma eats?!” Lev cuts in boisterously, stopping the team in their tracks as they leisurely make their way from their usual after-practice konbini to their respective homes. </p><p>“Don’t interrupt Kuroo; you know it’s rude,” Yaku admonishes him, continuing towards the station, schoolbag thrown over his shoulder. “Next time I’ll kick you.” </p><p>Kuroo looks on amusedly. “We went to try the apple tart. Kenma thought it was just okay,” he concludes, turning his attention to Kenma, his expression tooth-rottingly tender. Kenma pays him absolutely no mind as they continue walking.</p><p>“Hey, we should go sometime, Yaku-san!” </p><p>“We’ll go if you can return ten of Tora’s spikes directly to Kenma in one practice.” Yaku is confident Lev won’t even remember this conversation. </p><p>Unfortunately for Yaku, Lev is stupidly attentive outside of the Nekoma gym. </p><p>///</p><p>The serenity of the gym bathed in the gentle autumn afternoon is shattered by Lev’s triumphant screech. Heads turn, as they usually do, to find Lev on the ground, as he often is, too pleased with himself for any immediately discernible reason, as is normally the case. </p><p>Kenma’s nose is wrinkled in confusion, Inuoka is bouncing off the walls, and even Yamamoto can’t help but be a little impressed. </p><p>Kuroo, ever-conniving bastard that he is, smirks, also pleased by the turn of events. “Oh dear, Yakkun, that was ten.” </p><p>“Shut up.” Yaku glares at him before turning his gaze to the wooden floor, pointedly avoiding Lev.  </p><p>“I know.” He mumbles sullenly. </p><p>“Yaku-san!” Lev hollers from across the gym, still sprawled on the floor, “Yaku-san, did you see?”</p><p>Lev picks his stupid, giant body up with unreasonable speed and enthusiasm before bounding over to Yaku’s side. </p><p>“Yaku-san, that was ten receives! I did it! Yaku-san probably thought I couldn’t do it but I just did and why do you look so sad, Yaku-san?”</p><p>Kuroo and Yamamoto snigger into their water bottles. Yaku will deal with them later. Preferably with some hearty kicks to the head. Assholes.</p><p>“-so now that I’ve done my ten receives we can go to that café Kuroo-san and Kenma went to too! Does Saturday at 1:00 work you, Yaku-san?”</p><p>Yaku resists the urge to scream. “Saturday at noon exactly, and don’t be late,” he grits through his teeth, just to be contrite.</p><p>///</p><p>Lev meets Yaku on the corner at 12:04 on the dot.</p><p>“You’re late,” Yaku bites out, although lacking much of his usual aggression. </p><p>Lev doesn’t seem to notice, arms flailing and blathering out non-sensical apologies at breakneck speed. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I’m late for our date, Yaku-san; I told my sister about it and she tried to give me a MAKEOVER before I left and -“</p><p>Yaku’s face bursts into flame before turning and walking towards the café. “Speak Japanese, Lev.”</p><p>Perhaps it’s Yaku’s stunning good looks that get them seated so quickly. Maybe it’s the host sensing how stupid Lev is and not wanting a silly foreigner to make a scene in a French establishment in Japan. Yaku concludes with a sigh that it very well might be both. </p><p>He looks up from his menu to find piercing green eyes staring holes into him. How unexpectedly predatory.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Lev? Can’t read your menu with all the katakana?” He conveniently fails to mention that he himself is quite lost. Menus without pictures should be illegal.</p><p>“Yaku-san, are you in the mood for a quickie?” Lev quips cheerfully.</p><p>Yaku nearly chokes. “A WHAT?”</p><p>Lev looks perplexed. “A quickie. You know, those French egg tarts.” </p><p>Yaku takes a moment and feels his soul leave his body for agreeing to this.</p><p>“Lev, that’s a QUICHE. Were you taught to read by animals?” </p><p>Though judging by the company he keeps, especially that little oni’s club #10 from Karasuno, this might not be far from the truth.</p><p>“Oh. Can I have the quickie?” Lev asks innocently. </p><p>Whether it’s to chew Lev out or get his blown within an inch of his life, Yaku thinks the situation calls for a little privacy. He rises from their table wordlessly and makes his way to the small washroom tucked away in the back of the café.</p><p>All thoughts of quiche appear abandoned, along with their menus, as Lev dashes after Yaku. </p><p>The bathroom door opens, and Yaku feels the look of a lion stalking his prey burning into him yet again.</p><p>His sex-clouded memory starts to fail him here, with only the faintest of recollections of commanding Lev to lock the door and get on his knees. The last thing he remembers is the sensation of a large, dumb hand and a large, dumb mouth on him, albeit lacking in skill, lavishing him with unfathomably messy and unfairly attractive enthusiasm. </p><p>///</p><p>Lev whimpers at his feet. Yaku is brought back to their current predicament.</p><p>Looking down at his kneeling kouhai, Yaku sees Lev pitching an obvious tent in his pants, a growing spot of unseemly darkened fabric. Poor Lev. Yaku almost pities him. </p><p>He makes him take the train home in his sorry state before riding him into oblivion. </p><p> </p><p>Yaku lays contemplating the poor decisions of his life next to a snoring Lev. As if on cue, his phone buzzes with a text from Kuroo. </p><p>&gt;&gt; good time with our resident idiot? ;)</p><p>Yaku hurls his phone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these are getting shorter and crackier by the day. literally. pls comment if you enjoyed or would like to beat my writing into shape yaku-san style 🥺🥺👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>